


i want a spinosaurus for christmas

by Alaneii, coravao



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Art and Fic, Birthday, Dinosaurs, Everyone is Trans, Gen, Kid Tim Drake, Speedster Time Travel, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Trans Aquaman, Trans Arthur Curry, Trans Character, Trans Character Trans Author, Trans Tim Drake, Trans Wally West, also a blink and youll miss it ace joke tell me if u notice it, bc fuck yeah, my apologies to Therizinosaurus, pretend this was posted on the third, trans author, ur just a lil bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaneii/pseuds/Alaneii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coravao/pseuds/coravao
Summary: Wally West has just met the newest child of Batman.He's also the Flash now, and he may be the newest member of the Justice League, but he is going to be the favorite member of this kid and nobody can stop him.Also, how are you supposed to pick a present for a kid you've met once?
Relationships: Tim Drake & Wally West
Comments: 27
Kudos: 154





	i want a spinosaurus for christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acin_Grayson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/gifts).



> this is a birthday gift fic for my beloved friend @Acin_Grayson ! Simon runs the TDC server alongside me (cough is the reason it exists) and is a wonderful writer, a fantastic friend, and (okay im done w the alliteration now) an absolutely brilliant artist.
> 
> Simon, I hope you have a fantastic birthday, and enjoy this little fic.
> 
> \- Lo
> 
> \--
> 
> i only did the drawing for this but nevertheless happy birthday simon!! youre a really awesome person and a super talented artist and writer, and i hope you have a great day!!
> 
> \- Clark
> 
> \--
> 
> Hel-Lo it's Logan again!! there is art in this fic, done by the incredible Clark (if you've read my fics before there's like a 50/50 shot you've heard me mention them) over at @coravao on AO3 and tumblr. If you have a tumblr, maybe go reblog the art! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this short fic, and the Very Amusing universe it has created in my mind
> 
> (do not expect a sequel, for once. i feel like i irreparably destroyed the normal universe,,, but eh w/e)
> 
> pls comment if u enjoy this!! also i promise those other like 4 halloween fics are comin out soon oop
> 
> (but also i have FIVE birthdays in 3 days, not including my dad which requires irl stuff, so like. pls. im just going to be writing as much as possible and will still not complete all my missions,,,, have mercy)
> 
>   
> \--
> 
> last bit - a HUGE thank u, once again, to the lovely Vasi/Daria <33 who is incredibly supportive and is a main reason i was able to follow thru w writing this fic !! much love <33
> 
> (daria both provided emotional support and intense beta work. give thanks to daria, yall)
> 
> \--
> 
> (and do tell simon happy (belated) bday yall!! he is great friend and deserves all the love)

Wally walked to his room in the Watchtower, thinking about presents.

He had just met Bruce’s newest... well.  _ Maybe  _ kid? The deer-in-headlights look he’d shot Wally, over the —  _ very reasonable, _ in his opinion — request for more details, made him think that maybe the man wasn’t too clear on the details of that arrangement himself. __

It had started off as a fairly normal day. He’d been on his way to the break room, chatting with Aquaman as he went, and then he’d turned the corner and there they were. Batman, holding hands with a tiny child that  _ definitely wasn't Robin. _

And like, okay, the new Robin was small, yes; Wally had lost track of how many variations of Dick's rants he'd already sat through, nodding along to yet another rendition of “I wasn’t THAT small when I started,” (he had been) and “does he even have proper  _ training?!” _ (remained to be seen).

But the kid Batman had brought today had been a  _ literal child _ , just pulling Batman this way and that like an oversized helium balloon, casually decked out in a domino mask to match his  _ Batman themed Heelys _ (Wally kind of wanted to ask where he’d gotten them, though he’s a little torn between getting himself a matching pair, or trying to get some in his own colors) _. _

(Yes, Wally had his notes app open on his phone, full of comments to make to Batman later, whenever he found that perfect moment of “enough people around I won’t be maimed” and “can make jokes without people clueless about identities hearing”.)

Anyhow, Wally had walked into the room, as they discussed the kid — Tim, someone had called him — and his apparent indifference regarding his upcoming birthday.

Discussing, more specifically, the fact that Tim had seemed genuinely baffled by the idea that anyone, Bruce included, would even  _ contemplate  _ wanting to get him a gift.

His argument, that he’d apparently  _ genuinely thought would help his case _ , was that he’d never been given a birthday gift before. This fact was currently under discussion as well.

(And okay, Wally knew some people who didn’t celebrate birthdays, for any number of different reasons, and if it worked for them then Wally was happy for them pretty much on principle. Which was the crux of the entire issue, really.  _ If it worked for them _ . Tim’s situation, despite his seeming reluctance to admit it, clearly did not _. _ Every year, on his parents’ birthdays, Tim would present them with the best gifts he was able. And every year, on his own birthday, the gesture remained unreciprocated.)

Wally looked up from his phone to return a wave from a passing hero. Did he even know this one? He couldn't remember being introduced. God, the League just kept growing and growing, didn’t it?

The point was: Wally was now pretty much  _ legally obligated _ to find this kid a gift, especially since he had a sneaking suspicion that Tim was well on his way to winding up as Dick’s newest little brother, even if only for a short while.

Which meant that, if he played his cards right, Wally now had an opportunity to cement his position as Tim’s favorite hero. Tim, who was basically a Leaguer’s kid, and possibly even a future sidekick.

(From his own time as Kid Flash, Wally knew  _ exactly _ how valuable that could be.)

But all of that hinged on getting a good present — nay, a  _ perfect _ present — and so far, Wally was stumped. Diana would probably get him a sword, and that made her Winner By Default unless Wally got his act together, but all he had to work with was a list of favorite media and random things he had mentioned.

Except… that  _ wasn't _ all Wally had. He had one final ace (hah, literally) up his sleeve which, if used correctly, might even give him an advantage over everyone else: he had his best friend.

He didn't bother with the door to his room, vibrating straight through and flopping dramatically onto his bed as he pulled up his latest text conversation with Dick. 

**W** \- hey bro so abt that new minibat

**D** \- do you mean Tim?

**W** \- ya do u know what he likes 

**W** \- the JL r getting him gifts for his bday

**D** \- im getting him some games. at the store now

**D** \- he isnt totally comfortable with us yet :( But…. I might know a few things……

**D** \- :3c

**W** \- yes ok i’ll be ur personal courier. any international sweets you want

**D** \- he likes a lot of heroes. photography. This show we watched together called river monsters

**D** \- the camera stuff i think is too specific and fancy though, and B probably has that covered

**D** \- he had some dinosaur pajamas that he made sure to pack so maybe dinosaurs? Nobody else would know that, i dont think, but im not sure about it

**W** \- i will get jason treats as well for help

**D** \- … apparently tim once went on a very intense hour-long rant about how much some dino sucks, the theory- something saurus. 

**D** \- he had article quotes memorized. He had sources  _ on hand _ . 

**D** \- so. sounds like a solid bet

Well damn. Dinosaurs were awesome, but Wally knew next to nothing about them, and from the sound of it Tim’s interest in them was far beyond casual. Maybe he could try to mix some interests together?

He switched to google, typing in “dinosaur river monster”, and clicking on the first article that popped up.

… Alright this was awesome. He could definitely do something with this.

**W** \- ive got a start!

**W** \- thank you

**D** \- anytime :)

**D** \- lokum from turkey, and sfenj as always

**W** \- gotcha

And just like that, Wally had a chance in this competition. All he had to do was find something spinosaurus-related to buy; and like, worst case, he could always just hop to the past and find a feather or scale or whatever they had.

This was a perfect plan.

* * *

Tim really didn’t get it.

Like, he was really happy, totally enjoying all this, but he didn’t  _ get  _ it.

Why had he been taken in after he told Batman and Robin he knew their identities? Why was Batman bringing him to the Watchtower? It couldn’t just be as a birthday treat like he said. Maybe he wanted to run some tests on Tim? See if another hero could erase his memories? 

Yeah, that made sense. That was probably it. 

Even with that knowledge, Tim still couldn’t help just how excited he was.

He was IN THE WATCHTOWER! IN  _ OUTER SPACE!! _

He had literally never done  _ anything _ this cool,  _ ever _ , and he was just here as a little sleepover birthday treat.

But earlier today, he had met SO MANY HEROES, and even gotten to ask them questions and stuff! And Mr. Wayne had said they would come over tomorrow, for Tim’s birthday! 

He couldn’t believe forgetting to turn off his camera’s flash had somehow spiraled into… all this. 

that accidentally using flash had led to all of this. 

_ He had even gotten to confirm some of his suspicions regarding the identities of the other heroes _ .

Tim turned on his side, watching the dim clock until it finally switched to midnight.

Midnight Gotham time, of course.

And just like that, Tim was nine years old, and it was his birthday.

He smiled softly.

Tim really, really, couldn’t ever have a birthday that topped this. 

He just… he was happy.

He was so, so happy, beyond any joy he had felt before, and it was maybe making him a bit teary eyed to think about that, but by god, he was _ happy. _

He could live in this moment forever, and want for nothing more.

Sure he was thrilled about the idea of the JL visiting him tomorrow, and at the promise of getting real actual presents, and everything… but this was enough.

This moment, this midnight, was enough. The excitement of where he slept, the comfort of hearing voices down the hall, the fact that Jason had given him a careful hug before Tim left for the Tower,  _ all _ of it was so incredible, such a gift in itself, that it could keep Tim content for the rest of eternity.

And just as he was thinking that, he heard the muted  _ swish  _ of his door sliding open, and wasn't that just another neat thing, the way the doors here moved just like a real sci-fi spaceship. He wondered if one had been inspired by the other, and if so, which had come first.

Even without moving, eyes still trained on the 00:00, Tim could make out a shadow of Batman’s cowl on the ground. For a long moment the man simply stood, haloed in the doorway by the hall lights beyond, and Tim feigned sleep on instinct, too used to playing possum for well-meaning nannies to betray his poor sleep habits now.

When Bruce finally spoke, his voice was pitched low and almost personal, like he fully believed Tim was asleep and didn't want to wake him, but couldn't quite resist the need to tell him anyways. “Happy Birthday, Tim,” he whispered into the darkness, before finally stepping back and letting the door slide shut once more.

Birthday wishes, Tim thought giddily.

At _ midnight. _

This really was the perfect day.

* * *

Wally stumbled, tripping out of the speedforce and right into the Cretaceous.

Okay, and also into a big puddle of mud. But Wally could see a river nearby, so that didn’t matter, ‘cause he could wash all the evidence away in a heartbeat, and then nobody had to know.

He shook himself free of any lingering water after leaving the river, then darted into a cluster of giant ferns and ducked down out of sight, keeping a sharp eye out for any nearby animals.

There didn't seem to be anything — or any _ one _ — nearby, but he stayed cautious as he crept out, looking all around — AND UP, HE HAD TO LOOK UP, if sharing a tower with Robin had taught him  _ anything _ , it was the importance of always checking what was above him— for any dinosaurs that may wish to make a meal out of him.

He really needed to stop remembering the Jurassic Park movie in his head. It was not helping with the anxiety. 

Luckily, Wally’s present quest must have been blessed, because he didn’t encounter any signs of animal life as he pressed forward — at least, not until he spotted a tadpole-shaped tail slipping in the water some distance away, and right by the shore, some plants that looked  _ very  _ deliberately positioned.

Waiting a moment until the mother dino was almost certainly gone, he crept closer, and closer, until he could move a frond and -  _ bingo. _

_ Eggs. _

Of course, he had to be careful — Jurassic Park might be hell on his nerves, but it had certainly left an impression. He wasn't about to repeat any of their mistakes. 

Luckily, Clark was always sharing stories of life on the farm; after a couple dozen chicken stories, Wally had a pretty good idea of what he’s doing.

He carefully eased the egg into the water, biting his lip as he looked around for any signs that the mom was coming back. Staying out in the open like this was not helping with the stress, but this was one part of the process he  _ couldn't  _ skip. 

Slowly, the egg started to shift, one end pointing up and wobbling in the current as the other sank down — victory! That meant there was no baby! 

Which was great news, because it meant Wally could finally get the hell out of there.

He stood up and jogged as silently as he could away from the nest (after covering it back up), cradling his prize against his chest. 

Time to go home.

* * *

There was a high chance Tim was dreaming right now. 

He’d tried to check, when no one was looking, and that pinch had certainly  _ felt _ real enough, but he was having a little trouble convincing himself of that fact. There was no way this could be  _ real _ , right?

Diana had given him a SWORD. 

Aquaman gave him a small trans flag (yes, Tim cried) and some old shipwreck treasures, along with a big hug.

And when he hugged Tim, he told him that Tim could always come to him when he had questions, and that Tim was safe with him.

And that  _ Tim wasn’t alone. _

Yeah, there was no way this was real. It was simply too good.

And then. _And_ _then!_ After all the crazy presents and kind words from every other guest in the Manor, Flash stood up, vanished for a split second, and then reappeared holding the coolest looking box Tim had EVER seen, depositing it neatly in front of him.

Wally smiled at him warmly, lightly touching the flag Mr. Arthur had given Tim.

“Tim, you like dinosaurs, right?”

Tim nodded enthusiastically. Dinosaurs were SO COOL.

Well, some of them. Some were just lame.

(Specifically the therizinosaurus. Why did they have to be a vegetarian? SO lame.)

“I’m not sure how you feel about the spinosaurus”, Wally said, like that wasn't THE COOLEST DINOSAUR OF ALL, “but I figured that even if they aren’t your favorite, this could be pretty neat.”

Tim smiled, feeling the urge to flap start up. “They’re very cool!”

Wally visibly relaxed as Tim's enthusiasm peaked, the tension in his body letting out as he found a more comfortable position to watch from. 

Tim brushed his fingers reverently across the designs on the outside of the box before carefully opening it and—

OH MY GOD.

OH MY GOD THAT WAS AN EGG AND IT LOOKED LIKE A DINOSAUR EGG  _ WAS THIS A DINOSAUR EGG. _

Tim’s head shot up to Wally, tears in his eyes already, having trouble finding his voice.

And Wally, he just beamed.

“Is this a  _ spinosaurus egg? _ ”, Tim croaked, barely able to speak without his voice shaking too much.

Wally somehow smiled even wider, nodding so enthusiastically he nearly toppled off his chair. “I got it from the past just for you! And don’t worry, Batman, I checked and it isn’t fertile.”

He leaned closer to Tim. “See all you gotta do is float them in water! Easy as pie.”

Tim very carefully Did Not Change his expression, as he carefully slid a hand onto the egg.

Wasn’t that test about  _ rotten  _ eggs?

…  _ That was a chirp. _

Tim smiled widely at the heroes sitting in front of him, flapping his hands freely as he stood up and thanked everyone for his presents.

“I’m going to find a good space for this,” he said, as he picked up the egg within it’s cushioned box. “I’ll be back later!”

He heard the amused chuckles behind him as he headed out the door, but all he could focus on as he walked to his guest room was what he had to do next.

He had to incubate the egg, right? He didn’t want to make it too hot, but he could wrap it in a blanket, maybe hold it if need be, but that felt dangerous; Tim didn’t want to risk breaking the egg early.

In the end, he settled for pulling all the blankets off his bed and making a makeshift nest on the floor next to it, out of sight of the door. He didn't know for  _ sure _ if dinosaurs were messy when they hatched, but the egg had to be filled with  _ something _ , and while Alfred probably wouldn't appreciate having to wash it out of the blankets either, it had to beat cleaning… dino goo… out of a mattress. Tim had no idea how cleaning mattresses worked, or if it was even possible, but just given its sheer size he suspected it couldn't be easy.

He kept one eye on the door even as he monitored his new gift for any sign of activity, ready to distract any adults that might be moved to check on him. It would be a shame to miss his little dino’s hatching, but it beat getting caught and having it taken away entirely. He’d heard what Wally had said; his egg was definitely not supposed to hatch. He didn't know for a  _ fact _ that he would lose it if he got caught with a nearly-hatched egg, but odds were certainly high. Of course, his odds of keeping it  _ after _ it hatched weren’t too great either, but if nothing else it would certainly be more difficult to arrange. If it came down to it, Tim fully intended to make it as difficult as possible. He wasn't letting anyone take Tim Jr from him without a fight. 

For a few minutes, nothing happened. The egg sat where he’d left it, letting out the occasional cheep but otherwise just sat there, largely unmoving.

And then.

As Tim stared, the egg began to rock. Slowly at first, then faster and faster as the tiny body within began to thrash in earnest. Tim watched with bated breath, barely daring to blink for fear of missing the moment. 

Finally, right as it seemed the egg was going to launch itself free of its blanket nest entirely, it happened.

A sharp cracking sound, followed by a thin line spreading across the surface of the shell.

_ It was happening. _

The cracks spread, growing in both size and number. Starting from two distinct points on the egg’s surface, they spiderwebbed outwards in fits and bursts, merging together until the entire thing was overtaken in their chaotic pattern.

Until, finally, with a triumphant chirp and one last, loud crack, the shell broke apart as an egg-tooth burst free of its prison, followed shortly by the entire head of a baby spinosaurus.

_ Tim’s _ baby spinosaurus.

[credit](https://coravao.tumblr.com/)

[IMAGE ID: The image consists of two vertically stacked panels. In the top panel, a nine-year-old Tim Drake is situated on the right, visible from the neck up. His eyebrow is raised and his mouth is open in surprise and joy. He stares in awe toward the left of the frame, where a partially-covered dinosaur egg is visible from underneath a blanket. The egg has a few cracks across its surface.

In the bottom panel, the now-hatching egg takes up most of the frame. The blanket has begun to slide off, revealing the claws and head of a baby spinosaurus. The hatchling has a long snout and small, sharp teeth that are visible as it opens its mouth. It also has spines on the top of its head.]

* * *

Wally felt good about today.

Maybe it was dumb to test fate by openly acknowledging it, but he did! Timothy, Dick’s new little brother, had seemed to enjoy his birthday partly immensely. Wally was well on the way to finally being someone’s favorite hero, and Batman was talking to him like just another member of the team, rather than the annoying kid friend of his son.

(Which was always super weird, by the way, once Wally realized that Bruce was only, like, eight years older than him. Bruce was the adultiest adult Wally knew; eight years seemed like way too small a time slice to account for the gulf of experience between them. Wally couldn't imagine turning into Bruce in eight years. He couldn't imagine it in  _ eighty _ years! Bruce was simply too hard an act to follow.)

So yeah, Wally felt good. 

And then he heard the weird, high-pitched sounds drifting through the open doorway.

Aw, fuck. He’d gone and jinxed himself again. 

With a theatrical sigh, directed at no one in particular so much as just the universe at large, he abandoned his super-comfy rich-person chair and went to investigate.

At least he’d had fun while it lasted, right?

Which was probably for the best, Wally realized with a sinking feeling as he reached the door to the next room and came up short at the sight that greeted him. Because judging by the scene in front of him, the only way he saw the rest of the night playing out  _ without _ Bruce breaking his no-killing rule and murdering Wally on the spot, was if Alfred beat him to it. He chanced a quick look back at his face and— yeah, Alfred was in for a  _ very _ tight race.

Because there, in the centre of the hall, stood Tim, with a very incriminating-looking  _ something  _ squirming in his arms.

Something  _ alive _ .

And as far as Wally could recall, no one had gifted the kid any puppies.

Wally took a slow step back into the lounge.

Bruce stared at Wally.

Wally stared back.

From somewhere behind Wally came a small, but unmistakable, honk.

With careful, mechanical precision, Wally pivoted and walked back to his old spot on the loveseat. Maybe, if he sat  _ very _ still, the others would just… forget. That he was there. It wasn't like they weren’t about to be  _ hella _ distracted in a few seconds anyways, right? Tim wasn't going to wait around in the hall forever.

Tim did not wait around in the hall forever. In fact he might not have waited at all, walking in mere seconds after Wally himself and instantly pulling the room’s attention onto himself. Wally would be more relieved, if he didn't already know what was coming next.

Back in the land of the living, Tim gave the room a shy smile.

“I want you to meet Tim!”

He frowned.

“Tim-two?”

Wally chanced a glance around. 

He had never seen so many ashen faces among the League before.

“Oh no, wait, I’ve got it!  _ Dino-Tim _ .”

They looked less scared facing someone who could break the earth in half.

This was Wally’s fault. 100 percent. He fully admitted that, and would do his best to clean up his mess. He took a deep breath, bracing himself against the agony of disappointing Tim. Even worse, of doing it on his  _ birthday _ . He had to though; it was Wally’s responsibility to get this little dino back to its proper geological era. He opened his mouth, prepared to explain all this to Tim, but— 

“Wally?”

Oh shit, what now.

“Yeah, Tim?”

Tim shuffled his feet, looking around the room at everyone and then staring at his feet — no, at the baby in his arms.

“I just...wanted to say thank you. All of you came together to make this into what I think is the best day I’ve ever lived? Definitely the best birthday.”

Wally was not going to cry. He wasn’t.

“But uh, you specifically, cuz you brought me Dino-Tim, and I know you meant to just get me an egg, but. I’m just really happy? Like I am so so happy, and uh.”

Oh god,  _ Tim _ was crying now.

“Uh, just, I really love him, and I’ve never really had a pet, or really a friend… and basically just I think I literally have never been so happy in my entire life. And I love him so much and I have to say that and I have to say thank you because I didn’t even know I could be so happy, so, just, yeah.”

Tim kept his eyes trained on the dinosaur.

“Thank you.”

(Wally was crying now.)

(It was really emotional, and just… Wally knew how that was, at least in one way. How was he supposed to take this happiness away from Tim? How could he do that to him?)

And then Wally heard a cough.

He turned around, to see Batman sigh, and nod at Wally, motioning that… that it was  _ okay? _

Wally turned back to Tim and his… Tim?

Yeah, that was gonna get confusing fast.

“I’m glad,” he said. “You deserve to be happy, Tim. I don't know how much credit I can take here, since we both know this was all kind of one big accident, but. I’m glad I could make you happy.”

And with that, he stepped forward, carefully reaching around the sleeping hatchling to hug Tim.

Somehow, he made it back to his seat afterwards, wobbling away on legs still shaky from the adrenaline comedown. He watched as his coworkers crowded around Tim in his wake, ruffling his hair and admiring the little dinosaur still wrapped protectively in its blanket.

From beside him came the sounds of a clearing throat, and Wally jumped up out of his exhausted slouch, sitting at attention as fear shot down his spine. Right. Batman. Just because  _ Tim _ was off the hook didn't mean Wally could say the same. 

“I’m sorry, Bruce.”

“Hn.”

“I really did try to check, I swear.”

“Hn.”

“I’ll help?”

At this, the man finally turned a bit to face Wally.

“Flash.”

Oh that wasn’t a good sign.

“Please remind me, what do scientists know about the spinosaurus?”

Fuck, what had that article said?

“That, they lived in rivers? And probably ate fish?”

Another small grunt.

“And how large were they?”

Oh god.

Oh  **god** .

“Flash.”

“They, uh.” He coughed. “They’re the largest carnivorous dinosaur that we know about.”

Batman’s sigh was almost a full minute long. He did not turn back to Wally afterwards, turning his attention back towards Tim instead, and normally Wally hated being ignored but right now he’s a little too preoccupied with the fact that he’s somehow still  _ alive. _

Following Bruce’s gaze, he looks at Tim as well, watching him preen at having Diana’s undivided attention.

"So, Tim, was it?" Diana asked warmly.

"Yeah!" Tim said, excitement flowing through his words even as he spoke softly, unable to take his eyes off of the dinosaur sleeping in his arms. "Timothy Wallace Stromer Drake the Third! I think it fits him, plus then we share a name.”

Ok. Well, maybe FUCK Batman, actually.

That dinosaur was named Wallace. 

_ Wallace. _

Wally was going to be the best damn godfather to this little dinosaur, and nobody could stop him.

Besides. Tim really did look really, really happy.

(And now nobody would be able to say Wally was bad at picking out gifts ever again.)

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like a sequel for this would end up being titled "a ten year old takes over the world"
> 
> also spinosaurus rights yall
> 
> \--
> 
> 1\. they are often called dino tim and human tim. tim loves this.
> 
> 1.5. dino is normally called Stromer !! but "dino tim" and "human tim" is just too fun to resist
> 
> 2\. a future scene:
> 
> Robin: "and this is my dinosaur, Tim!"  
> Rest of Core 4, meeting him:  
> Them: "wh"  
> Them: "why is the dinosaur named tim"  
> Robin, who may or may not be named Tim: "it's a good name!"
> 
> 3\. full credit for "dino goo" goes to Daria/@dariadraws. i found that HILARIOUS
> 
> \--
> 
> note: i **did not know** how large spinosauruses were when i began this fic or decided on the specifics of what i would write. upon realizing, there was a lot lot of alarmed screeching and "WHAT HAVE I _DONE_ " messages sent. i literally wrote the authors note up top (abt takin over the world) before seeing the size, which makes it funnier bc my immediate thought was _holy shit that may just happen_
> 
> anyhow google spinosaurus vs human size comparisons. i nearly cried (of laughter? of fear? who knows)


End file.
